Nuestra historia
by princesheart
Summary: es un One-Shot por el dia del amor y de la amistad. Sasuhina. Por que eran el uno para el otro y asi seria siempre...


**Nuestro cuento de amor**

Ella era una chica callada y soñadora, sus ojos veían más allá de la realidad de las apariencias, amaba leer, las nubes y la luna. Él era serio, callado, frio, él solo la amaba a ella y odiaba todo lo que a ella le gustaba. Él amaba su oscuridad y ella había aprendido a vivir con sus demonios.

El la miraba y contemplaba al ser más perfecto, le había construido castillos sobre las nubes, habían planeado un futuro, él la amaba desde el primer momento que la vio, la había engañado, claro había sido un idiota, él no sabía demostrar lo que sentía, jamás aprendió a hacerlo. A ella le gustaba creer que estaban bien, ella sabía que la amaba y lo abrazaba y acunaba en su pecho, ella veía en el a un chico solo y perdido y lo amaba.

Eran distintos e iguales noche y día conviviendo eran el ocaso y el amanecer, la más extraña combinación pero ellos estaban bien, no hacía falta decirlo lo expresaban, ella amaba eso de él, podía confiar en él y ambos eran felices.

-Hinata- llamo él chico con voz seria

-sí, Sasuke- respondió la chica de ojos perla, su cabello se mecía con el aire frío de la ciudad.

-el domingo iremos al restaurante- dijo el chico de ojos negros como la noche, él sabía que ella trabajaba y que probablemente tendría que dejar de hacer algo para aceptar, pero tenía algo planeado, él no era un chico de corazones y rosas, jamás lo seria, pero ella era especial, ella lo hacía sentir vulnerable, jamás había tenido un hogar, pero junto a ella sentía que era su hogar, junto a ella se sentía el hombre más afortunado.

-será genial- dijo ella sonriendo, en sus ojos se podía ver su alegría y el amor que le tenía- ¿a qué hora?

-a las 4- ella asintió y tomo el brazo de Sasuke, él se dejó hacer, cualquiera diría que él no la quería o que no la merecía y él pensaba que probablemente la última fuera cierta, pero no le importaba un carajo lo que los demás pensaran él sabía que la amaba y no imaginaba su vida sin ella.

-ayer vi a Naruto- dijo ella con voz baja, el solo apretó la mandíbula pues sabía perfectamente que ella había estado enamorada de su mejor amigo

-hmp- respondió apretando la mandíbula

-se casara con Sakura- termino de decir, ella no quiera contarle por ser chismosa ella no era así, ella deseaba que el viera que había olvidado ese amor infantil que tenía por Naruto, que ahora su corazón y su vida eran de él.

-por fin lo logro- dijo Sasuke de mejor humor, él se había dado cuenta que su voz ya no temblaba al decir aquella noticia sus ojos ya no se cristalizaban y sonrió sabía que lo había logrado incluso contra todo pronóstico.

-sí, se ve tan feliz- narro ella- no he visto a Sakura pero Ino me dijo que estaba muy feliz

-hmp- sonrió de medio lado. Se detuvieron en un café a la orilla del rio, ella miraba el agua y él la miraba a ella.

-no hagas eso- dijo Hinata sonrojada

-¿Por qué no?

-por qué me pones nerviosa- le respondió viéndolo a los ojos

-hmp- sonrió de medio lado y vio hacia el cielo- entonces también deja de verme- le dijo él por lo que ella se sonrojo

-lo siento- tartamudeo ella

-creí que lo habíamos superado- dijo él recordando cuando la conoció, ella era tímida demasiado, pero había inocencia y aún conservaba eso, lo cual le encantaba. Él había sido su amigo en secreto, siempre en las sombras, la había dibujado un millón de veces.

-no cuando me miras así- le respondió ella sonrojada- me gusta cuando sonríes

-no estoy sonriendo- dijo él ahora sonrojado

-¿lo habrías imaginado hace tres años?

-¿Qué?- pregunto él con curiosidad

-tú y yo- dijo ella mirándolo, eso le encantaba a él, ella era frágil y delicada pero poseía fuerza y valentía.

-hmp- sonrió él desviando la vista, mirando más allá del rio a sus recuerdos- si

-¿Cómo?

-me gustabas en ese tiempo- le dijo él- siempre consigo lo que quiero- y ella sonrió al saber que ella era lo que él quería, a pesar de todo él la quería a ella.

-te amo- pronuncio ella, y como él no era de palabras la beso, así estaban bien, así se entendían.

 **Flash back**

Hinata y Sasuke habían comenzado una relación tres años atrás, habían coincidido en un café en Italia un año después de su graduación, él la había visto pero no se había acercado, cuando ella lo vio le sonrió se había acercado a la mesa de Sasuke por educación, pero al final terminaron conversando.

Ella había cambiado y él lo sabía, la había visto demasiadas veces para no notar esos leves cambios, su cabello era más largo, su copete un poco más corto, su forma de vestir era distinta ya no usaba esas ropas enormes, ahora era todo una Hyuga en como vestía, sus elegantes movimientos eran seguidos por los ojos negros de él, veía sus carnosos labio cuando ella hablaba.

Después de eso Sasuke había vuelto al café con la esperanza de verla, pero durante tres días no había pasado, hasta el cuarto día mientras caminaba al hotel la vio, estaba lloviendo y ella corría a refugiarse la vio con su cabello mojado, su gabardina empapada y él se acercó a ella para cubrirla con la chamara, ella lo vio con sus grandes ojos perla, su nariz respingada estaba un poco roja, cuando lo reconoció le sonrió, ese día habían ido al cuarto de hotel de él donde él le presto ropa seca y la dejo bañare, como la tormenta no paraba él le cedió su cama, se había cuestionado su cordura y le asusto tanto lo que sentía por ella, tato que al amanecer después de que ella se fuera el viajo a Francia.

Un mes después la volvió a ver en Francia y sonrió, él iba con una chica que había conocido pero poco le importo la dejo ahí y se acercó a hablarle, ella le sonrió con ternura y volvieron a conversar, ambos se habían sorprendido al saber que tenían muchas cosas en común.

A los tres meses de estar en parís él le pidió que fuera su novia, era de noche y estaban contemplando las luces de parís desde la torre Eiffel, ella se había quedado callada y sorprendida y pronto él pensó que había sido un error, pero ella lo abrazo y le dijo que sí.

Desde ese día habían pasado ya dos años y ahora Sasuke no tenía ninguna duda de que la amaba y que quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella. Y ahora ella sabía que lo amaba y que jamás amaría a nadie como a él y que jamás lo había hecho realmente.

 **Fin del flash back**

Era 14 de febrero, un día soleado sin nubes en el cielo, Hinata se preparaba para su cita con Sasuke, estaba nerviosa como jamás lo había estado en toda su vida, se había colocado un vestido color perla, le llegaba a la rodilla, se había puesto un abrigo negro y su pelo lo había dejado suelto con unas pequeñas ondas, se había puesto un brillo rojo y se había mirado al espejo.

Había salido de su departamento y condujo hasta el restaurante que Sasuke le había dicho, iba un poco atrasada y sabía que Sasuke odiaba la impuntualidad, cuando llego dejo el carro y tomando un gran respiro entro al restaurante, y lo vio sentado en una mesa casi al fondo siempre les había gustado más de esa forma.

-hola- dijo ella llegando- perdón por la demora

-no te preocupes- dijo él, retirando su silla para que ella se sentara

-te ves muy bien- le dijo ella con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas y el sonrió de lado

-me robaste las palabras- le contesto Sasuke- es para ti

-gracias- respondió ella tomando la rosa, solo en dos ocasiones Sasuke le había dado una rosa, la primera fue en parís cuando le pidió ser su novia y la segunda para disculparse por que la había engañado, su corazón se estrujo.

Habían tenido una velada increíble, y después de la comida Sasuke la había llevado a un jardín, había unas antorchas y muchísimas flores, Hinata sonreía y Sasuke también.

-Hinata- llamo él, el pinchazo él corazón de Hinata volvió- tengo algo que decirte

-¿Qué es?- tartamudeo

-desde que te conocí me di cuenta que eras distinta, eres especial o por lo menos para mí lo eres, eres hermosa y no tienes idea de cuánto- dijo Sasuke viéndola a los ojos y tomando una de sus manos- eres rara y tímida, pero me gustas así, jamás cambiaría nada de ti y no imagino mi vida sin ti

-Sasuke- soltó un suspiro ella, él sonrió porque en ese suspiro iba su nombre

-quiero una vida contigo y con nadie mas- Sasuke se había hincado, no le gustaban esas cursilerías pero ella lo valía eso y todo- ¿quieres ser mi esposa?- miro a Hinata y ella tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, una pequeña sonrisa dibujada y los segundos para Sasuke fueron horas

-si- dijo ella- si quiero- Sasuke le coloco el anillo, y se levantó para besarla

-te amo- dijo él, por primera vez desde que eran novios- más de lo que imaginas

-y yo a ti

La boda se celebró en ese mismo jardín, tres meses después habían ido todos sus amigos, después de todo era lo mejor que les había pasado y no compartirlo con sus amigos y familia habría sido un error, todos celebraban la felicidad de los dos, Naruto le había reclamado que se le había adelantado y Sakura felicitaba a Hinata, todo era perfecto o lo era para ellos, porque más allá de sus amigos estaban ellos y lo que sentían, más allá del dolor estaba su amor.

Se habían dado el acepto frente a todos pero cuando miraron sus ojos más que un compromiso era una promesa, una promesa silenciosa, que desde que Sasuke la vio se había hecho la amaría hasta el final de sus días, más allá de la muerte lo seguiría haciendo.

 **3 años después**

-me equivoque- dijo Sasuke a Hinata, ella estaba en una camilla en el hospital un poco pálida.

-¿en qué?- pregunto ella con voz cansada

-en que serias el único amor de mi vida- le respondió Sasuke acercándose a ella

-Sasuke…- dijo ella sonriendo, él la iba a besar pero un llanto los distrajo- el segundo amor de tu vida te habla

-hmp

-y el tercero también- dijo al escuchar un segundo llanto, habían tenido cuates un niño y una niña, el con los ojos de su madre y ella con los de su padre, asuste tomo a ambos bebes en sus brazos y le dio uno a Hinata, ella miro al bebe con amor.

-gracias- le dijo Sasuke

-¿Por qué?

-por ser mi lugar soleado- respondió él

-te amo Sasuke, gracias por ser el amor de mi vida- dijo ella al punto del llanto- me has dado dos regalos hermosos

-te amo- y por tercera vez Sasuke le dijo a Hinata que la amaba. Hinata era feliz ahora Sasuke no solo le construía castillos en las nubes y le contaba cuentos de princesas, ahora vivían ellos mismo una historia de amor, una que era real y que jamás tendría final porque ellos eran el uno para él otro y así seria siempre.


End file.
